Living and Loved
by Brittany and Morganna
Summary: What if Angel didn't kill Jenny Calender?What if someone from Angels past saves Jenny before Angel kills her?This also tells about the relationship this person and Angel has together.Please read and review.We do not on anything Buffy we just wish we did.


" Living and Loved "

Setting: When Jenny Calender is working on the computer to try to

figure out how to give Angel his soul back.

Jenny is typing on the computer trying to download the

translation to the curse that gave Angel his soul.

" Ok. Almost got it. Just need to download the translation. " Jenny then

clicks the download button on the computer and it starts to download

the translation. " I've done it. I've unlocked the curse. I can give

Angel his soul back. "

" No I don't believe you will be able to do that. It's Jenny right? "

Angelus announced sitting in the back of the room.

" Angel... " Jenny said very nervously being cut off by Angelus.

" Actually it's Angelus now. Heared your trying to curse me with a

soul. " Angelus said holding a globe in his lap spinning it around and

around.

" Angel, we are trying to help you. " Jenny said standing up out of her

chair.

" Well what if I don't want help? " Angelus questioned walking closer to

Jenny. " Oh I've seen one of these before pesky little things aren't

they. " he blurted reffering to the orb of Thesalus sitting on Jenny

Calender's desk. " They are really a bother. Especially when they can

do something you don't want done! " Angelus yelled throwing the orb

at Jenny's head hitting the blackboard instead.

" Angel...please you don't want to do this. This is going to give you

your soul back. " Miss. Calender said inching her way torwards the door.

" So this is the curse that gave me that soul in the first place. "

Angelus boomed throwing the computer on the ground.

Then Jenny started to open the door. Then Angelus ran towards

her. But before he could reach her an unknown girl jumps through the

window. Throwing a chair at Angelus.

" Come with me if you want to live. " The girl announced grabbing

Jenny's arm running out the door. Then as soon as they are out the door

Angelus stands up and starts to run out the door.

" I love it when they run! " Angelus exclaimed.

" This way! " The girl sounded kicking her foot through the window at

the top of the stairs. " Go! "

" I can't jump that high. " Jenny alarmed.

" You have to. Now go! " As soon as Jenny jumped out of the window the

girl was about to climb out of the window, too. But before she was able

to Angelus grabbed her by the throat.

" Ah another one of my lovers, you let that girl get away

knowing how to curse me with a soul. " Then Angelus put both of his

hands on each side of her head. " I have never been a forgiving

person. And its probably a little late to start. " Then Angelus

suddenly morphed into his vampire face about to break the girls neck.

But before he could she grabbed the knife out of her back pocket and

stabbed Angelus in the arm. Angelus released his grasp on the girl's

head and the girl jumped out the the window. The girl then ran to

Jenny.

" Hurry! Get in! " Jenny yelled standing by her car. Then the girl

sat in the passenger seat and slamed the car door. And Jenny and the

girl drove off.

" You all right? " The unknown girl questioned.

" Think I fractered two of my figures but ill live. "

" Sorry I couldn't warn you before he lost the curse you were working

on. "

" Its fine. But just curiosity who the hell are you? "

" Oh, sorry. I'm Danica. "

" And how do you know who I am and how did you know that was going to

happen? "

" Well its a long story. You wouldn't want to hear it. "

" Well its going to be a while till we get to Giles house. So you

can tell me on the way. "

" Um... you can just drop me off at the bus stop. "

" No its fine. Giles won't mind you staying the night at his house. And

I'm preety sure you know some information on Angel that we don't know. "

" Ok I guess I have to tell you then. "

" Preety much "

" Ok, well before Angelus became a vampire me and him dated for a while

and one night we decided to go to the bar in our local town. And

Angelus got very drunk. And I told him I was going to go to the

restroom and I would be back in a couple of minutes. I thought he knew

what I was saying. But he must have got out side. I thought he was

to drunk to stand up. As soon as I got out of the restroom he was gone.

I went looking for him. I looked up and down almost every single street.

Then I got to this ally and... let's just say he was with someone else.

I walked over there to see if it was really him. As soon as I got there

I wouldn't let myself believe it was him that it was just a nightmare.

I stood there in complete silence. I couldn't move. I wanted to run and

hide but its like my heart wouldn't let me. He turned around and hugged

me. He said he loved me. I didn't move an inch. I didn't want to leave.

I guess I was in shock. I don't know. But then he pushed me against the

wall and kissed me. I told him to stop. I ... I tried to push him away

but he was stronger. Stronger than he normally was. And the girl he was

with just smiled. He threw me near the garbage. He said I belonged

there.  
After that he just left me there. The next day someone found me

they took me in. They bandanged my broken wrist and my fractered leg.

They said I could stay there till I got better but then I had to go. A

week later he came for me. He killed those nice people that just wanted

to take care of me when I was asleep. I woke up and found them laying on

the couch. I knew he did it. I went to the book store that night. And

got a book on unusual occurences. Then I went back to my parents house

to tell them I was alright. When I got there I found them dead tied up

against the wall. I started to cut them down. Then the candles went out.

I knew he was there I grabbed a knife out of the cabinet. I heared

something in the bedroom I walked up the stairs. He was in my room. He

came out of no where he threw me against the bed. I hit my head. I got

up and tried to run out the door. He grabbed my hand and the knife fell

down. He told me I was the best girlfriend anyone could have. And his

face morphed into a demon. I was so scared I let out a big scream. My

Grandfather lived right next to me and my family. He came running over

to my house and kicked down the door. He was to late Angelus already

had bitten me. All I remember was the blury outline of my Grandfather.

Then I remember Angelus just leting me drop to the ground. I died. Well

until my Grandfather ressurected me. He brought me back with dark

magics. When he brought me back he said I wasn't right. He nursed me

back to health. The spell he brought me back with gave me the ability

to see the future. I also had more strength than I did before. I lived

with my Grandfather after that. Then he died and I had no one. But

through the years I found out I wasn't ageing. I still believe it was

just the spell. After that I went for Angelus. I found out where him

and his girlfriend lived, the one who sired him wash is girlfriend. Then

I went to some gypsies. I was friends with one of them, Yokaria, I asked

them if there was a curse or some spell I could put on Angelus. They

told me that they would not get involve with Angelus. So I left the

next night with me and my friend, Yokaria, went out for a walk. We sat

on a park bench and I told her everything Angelus did. Then she started

to tell me all her terrible relationships with men. And then she kissed

me. I didn't draw back I just stayed there. She said she was sorry she

didn't mean to go that far. I told her that it was nice and we kissed

some more. After that we started dateing.

Then one night Angelus's vampire girlfriend, Darla, spotted

me and Yokaria out for a walk and she took her. She took Yokaria! "

Danica yelled now crying. " I loved her! I could have stoped her but I

didn't. I let her go. I let her go with my Yokaria! I new where Darala

was taking her I went to Angelus's house. But she was dead before I got

there. There was no one in the house and the door was unlocked so I

went in to see if she was really gone. I pressed her lips against mine.

She was cold. After that I ran to her family and told them the bad news.

Then they cursed Angelus with a soul. And thats my story."

" I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I... I wouldn't have made you

tell it if I knew. I'm sorry. " Jenny replied.

" No, it's fine. Whats done is done. " Danica said wiping the tears from

her eyes.

" We're here. " Jenny stated.

Danica and Jenny got out of the car and walked into Giles

apartment. Giles stood up from his couch and walked to the door.

" Oh sorry, Rupert, the door was unlocked. " Jenny said hugging Giles

" I almost died tonight, Rupert, I almost died. "

" Oh goodness, are you alright? " Giles stated.

" Yeah I'm fine. A little bruised. "

" Who is this? " Giles said looking at Danica.

" Oh this is Danica. She saved my life. " Jenny replied.

" Well you two come on in and make your selves at home. " Giles

insisted.

" Giles, is it ok if Danica stays here for the night? She can see the

future and she knows some stuff that might come in handy about Angel.

She deserves it. She saved my life. "

" Oh, yes, of course. You can sleep in the bedroom up stairs on the

left. " Giles announced.

" Thankyou. You all have been very kind. " Danica worded. Then Danica

walked up stairs to the guest bedroom. Then Jenny walked out onto

Giles's porch.

" Jenny? " Giles retorted.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lieing to you. I should have told you. Just

to think if I died tonight I wouldn't be able to tell you... " Jenny

stated.

" Tell me what? "

" I love you, Rupert. I always have. And I always will. "

" I love you too, Jenny. If you died I would... I love you so much

Jenny. " A tear shed down Giles's face.

" Well I'm not and now since I'm not I can do this. " Jenny then kisses

Giles.

" No you are certainly not dead. You are living and very muched loved. "


End file.
